The present invention relates to the general art of receptacles, and to the particular field of horizontally attached receptacles which can be detached.
Many people use trash bags to store trash. Generally, these trash bags must be placed into a trash container, filled and then removed for disposal. To this end, the inventor is aware of several different types of trash bags and trash receptacles that use trash bags.
However, one problem that the inventor has identified is the difficulty in placing a new trash bag into a container and then removing a full bag from the container. Often, air pressure and suction make removing a filled trash bag from a container difficult. This is especially a problem if the bag is heavy or bulky and/or the person is disabled.
Therefore, there is a need for a trash receptacle that can be easily manipulated.
In some situations, a filled trash bag is quite heavy, and, in fact, may be heavier than the container itself. Therefore, removing a filled trash bag from a container may be difficult and cumbersome. Still further, placing an empty bag into a trash container may be difficult and onerous. While the inventor is aware of some trash containers that have units for storing and dispensing trash bags, these containers really do not solve the problem as a user must still reach into a trash container to deploy a fresh bag and then still must wrestle with a filled bag to remove that filled bag from the container.
Therefore, there is a further need for such a trash receptacle that can be used in connection with a trash bag which can be easily placed and removed.
Often, a trash container becomes soiled and must be cleaned. This is generally accomplished by spraying water into the container. This water must then be dumped out which requires lifting or at least manipulating the container. This can be difficult if the person is disabled in any way. At any rate, this is an inefficient way to clean such containers.
Therefore, there is a need for a trash receptacle that can be easily and efficiently cleaned.
One problem with many of the trash containers known to the inventor is the stability thereof. In windy conditions, some of these containers tend to tip over and spill. Some containers include heavy bases to prevent tipping. However, such bases make the containers difficult to handle and manipulate, especially when removing a trash bag or cleaning the container.
Therefore, there is a need for a trash receptacle that is stable yet easy to manipulate.